Garreg Mach Mental Hospital: Black Eagle Route
by Catcateightyeight
Summary: In the center of the city of Fodlan rests the Garrage Mach Medical Campus. On campus is a mental ward, where a variety of youths from across Fodlan have been admitted to help them overcome trauma and illness. This story contains snippets of their journey, brief moments that prove life exists even in the depths of insanity.
1. Prolouge

In the City of Fodlan, there are three major districts. To the South, draping lengthwise across the city boundaries, is District Adrestia. In the Northern corner lies District Faergus. Nestled into the Western edge is District Leicester. There are many things that make each district unique from each other. From school systems to political leniences, sometimes these districts seem more like different countries than pieces of the same city. However, there was one thing that truly knit these districts together. That thing lay at the heart of the three districts, a location known as Garreg Mach Medical Campus.

The campus was home to the city's largest hospital. It sat amid a fantastic gathering of nature, flowing with fresh air and shockingly removed from the din of the city. Garreg Mach Medial Campus boasted of owning the largest plot of land in the entire city, beating even the court house. There were multiple skyscrapers with floors dedicated to a wide range of medical professions. An Emergency Room and Intensive Care Unit took up the first several floors of the largest and most easily accessed building.

However, the most well known thing about Garreg Mach Medical Campus was the fact that it is dedicated to medical research and education. It is the number one teaching hospital in the country and the home of many cutting edge research projects. The hospital has been recognized on multiple occasions for its dedication not only to its patients, but its hand in improving medical care around the world.

This story takes place on the fifth floor of Building C, the young adult mental health ward of Garreg Mach Medical Campus. The floor is split into three, large wards. Only faculty and staff are allowed access between the three wards, with heavy, locked doors and security guards barring the path between each of them. Visitors are allowed access to the wards as well, but only with written consent from the patient and only during approved visiting hours. The wards are organized by which city district the patient comes from. It's thought that being surrounded by people who share your culture can help ease the stress of being in a steril, unfamiliar place.

The wards are not wholly uninviting. Walls are painted in warm colors and there are no bars over the windows, though they do not open and are made of very strong glass. There is an open door policy. Bedrooms and meeting rooms are to have doors open at all times unless group is in session or a doctor is having a private discussion with a patient. A group recreation room is well stocked with books, snacks and coloring materials for public use. Each ward has a single phone that any patient has access to at any time, but they do have to share. There is also one computer with internet access. Each ward has two bathrooms with individual showers.

The Southern facing ward houses the youth of District Adrestia. There are many young men and women staying here from across the district. Some are from distinguished families, others are common civilians. Everyone is here for a reason, and the medical professionals of Garreg Mach Medical Campus will do their utmost to help these young people heal from their traumas and grow stronger. Together, this ward is known as the Black Eagle Ward.


	2. Dorothea, Why Are You Here?

Edelgard found herself eating lunch in the recreation room today. She had only been here for three days but found herself surprisingly at ease in the Black Eagle Ward. The doctors were kind and supportive. They were never in a rush, and seemed to have all the time in the world to devote helping Edelgard with whatever she needed. The other patients were also surprisingly welcoming, never judging her on her issues and openly sharing their own. Well, at least most of them were.

One notable exception was her roommate. She was an overly jumpy and incredibly shy girl who seemed to struggle a lot with the policy of keeping their bedroom door open. The girl was so shy Edelgard hadn't even gotten the chance to ask her name. She would run out of the room crying if Edelgard so much as looked her way. Then she would wait until Edelgard either left or she was certain Edelgard had fallen asleep before she would creep back into their room.

Edelgard didn't like being trapped in the small room with the door shut. Not that the room was particularly small, but it was the idea of confinement that bothered her. It reminded Edelgard too much of a past she would rather forget, a past that had frustratingly put her in the mental hospital to begin with. Her musings were interrupted as a tray clattered down across from hers on the table.

"Hello Edie, good to see you out and about!" rang the cheery voice of the charismatic brunette Dorothea.

"Hello Dorothea." Awkwardly, belatedly, Edelgard added, "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Why of course darling, I'd like nothing better." Dorothea smiled sweetly at Edelgard, popping a grape into her mouth.

Dorothea was a bit of an enigma for Edelgard. She was the warmest, most charming and sweetest person in all of the Black Eagles Ward. Her room was tidy and she was outgoing. Most surprisingly, she was happy and stable. Edelgard had never seen her line up outside the pharmacy station to take any drugs. Dorothea was just too normal, it made her stand out from the rest of the patients and seemed so incredibly odd.

"Dorothea," Edelgard began, swallowing around her mac and cheese. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? I wanted to eat lunch with you? Weren't you the one who offered." Dorothea seemed genuinely confused, not like she was avoiding the subject.

"No, I mean, why are you in the mental hospital?"

"Oh!" Dorothea laughed lightly. "That. There's no reason to be embarrassed for asking," she added noticing Edelgard's blush. "It's because I'm a lesbian."

Edelgard was floored. Surely that wasn't a medical condition, at least not one accepted by such a forward thinking organization as Garreg Mach Medical Institution. "What...?"

"I know, it's not a scientific diagnosis. My whole situation is a little bit strange," She admitted with an easy smile. "You see, my parents admitted me, once they found out. The doctors say they can't treat 'the gay away' and therefore shouldn't keep me here, but my parents insist I stay until I'm 'better.'"

"Can they really do that?" Edelgard asked, a little overwhelmed by the unfairness of the situation.

"Oh, not for much longer," Dorothea said, still smiling. "The moment I turn 18 I can sign my own discharge papers and I'll be free to go. Although," Doroathea leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, "I heard my parents had to threaten to sue the hospital to keep me in here." She said it like a school girl whispering about who had gotten caught sneaking around behind the portables when they were supposed to be in class.

Edelgard was having trouble wrapping her mind around what Dorothea was saying. Her parents had used money to force Dorothea to stay in a place that she didn't need to be, all because they disagreed with her sexual preferences. Not only that, but the hospital had been swyan by the disgusting abuse of power. Now Dorothea was here, taking up a bed that someone else may desperately need for a life threatening condition, and no one had stepped in to fix this. It was revolting, discriminatory and someone really ought to change-

"Hey."

A soft thumb gently stroked Edelgard's cheek. She jumped, eyes refocusing on her concerned friend before her.

"Don't worry about me darling. I only have a couple more months, then I'm free," Dorothea reassured her.

"A couple…" That was too long. Too, unfairly long.

"Just breathe Edie. You're turning red."

Edelgard recomposed herself. Taking deep breaths and trying to remember what she had learned in group about the cycle of thoughts, feelings and behaviour. As strongly as she felt about her friend's plight, there was nothing she could do about it now, and it didn't help anyone if she fell apart.

"You don't need to worry about me Edie, I can fight my own battles. Besides, you should really worry about yourself right now, and do what's right by you." Dorothea continued to talk Edelgard down from her panic.

She was right. Dorothea was strong, but by the goddess did Edelgard wish she had the power to make things right for her. Right for all of them.

"What are you going to do when you leave?" asked Edelgard, now a bit more composed.

"I have a friend who is a performer in the drama club I used to be a part of who said they would give me a place to stay. Then I intend to begin a dazzling career in theater." Dorothea sounded so confident and pleased by this plan that Edelgard grew encouraged herself.

The two spent the rest of lunch sharing much lighter conversation. Food and time passed in equal measures and Edelgard began to feel grateful that Dorothea was there. Sure, it was wrong an unfair for her parents to admit her to a hospital for being gay, but if they hadn't Edelgard may have never had the opportunity to meet the delightful Dorothea. Perhaps her optimism was rubbing off on Edelgard. Regardless, Edelgard felt a little bit brighter when she walked arm and arm to group with her friend Dorothea.


	3. Scars

Today was a rather calm day in the Black Eagle Ward. Edelgard and Dorothea were relaxing in Dorotheas room, enjoying the break between lunch and afternoon group. Petra, Dorothea's roommate, was visiting with her family. She was a very lucky girl. At least one member of her family came by to visit her every day. Petra's family seemed very supportive of her healing process. Edelgard was a little bit jealous. She had only seen her father a few times since being admitted, understandably so given how sick her father was. Dorothea had not given consent for her parents to visit her, so she never received any visitors.

Right now, Edelgard was trapped out of her room. Bernadetta had locked herself in again. The nurses were trying to convince the small, frantic girl to unlock the door herself, instead of forcing the door open by getting the key. Hopefully opening the door willingly will help establish to Bernadetta that she has the power and strength to confront the kind, quiet nurses. However, she was a stubborn girl, and Edelgard suspected that only Ms. Dr. Eisner would be able to get through to Bernadetta. Until then, the nurses' efforts would be futile. But that was ok, they had time. It was still early afternoon.

Edelgard sat on the bottom bunk, watching Dorothea fold her freshly washed clothing on the floor, humming a jonty show tune. She was folding brightly colored, soft blouses with low necklines. Dorothea's clothing always seemed fashionable to Edelgard. Not that she was proficient with the current fashions, she had been out of the loop on that for many years. The shirts were not anything special; solid color, short sleeves, comfortable. Exactly the kind of shirt you would expect a girl to wear if she was used to living in a mental hospital. Yet, Dorothea somehow managed to look fantastic wearing just about anything.

Suddenly, the humming stopped. "Hey Edie, why do you always wear so much clothing? You are such an attractive girl, but you always cover yourself up."

Edelgard had adopted her own "style" since arriving at Garreg Mach Medical Campus. Every day she wore a tight, turtleneck under a baggy sweatshirt, knee high socks, baggy sweatpants and a pair of knit, fingerless gloves. If anyone else had asked she would have insisted that they were comfortable, nothing more. But this was Dorothea. She was safe to talk to, and would never judge.

"I feel safe dressed like this. Like I'm wearing armor," Edelgard said, not looking at Dorothea.

"Why do you need to protect yourself like that? You know you are safe here right?" Dorothea asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I just don't like the way my body looks." Edelgard said very quietly.

"Why is that? You know you aren't overweight Edie, not even close."

"No, it's nothing like that." Edelgard knew she was healthy enough. Fortunately, anorexia was not one of Edelgard's struggles. "I have a lot of scars."

"Scars are ok Edie. They are proof that you are still alive. That you survived." Dorothea smiled lovingly at Edelgard.

"I-" Edelgard knew what Dorothea was trying to say. She was offering a different way to think about herself. But she wasn't embarrassed by her scars, she was afraid of them. Every time she saw them they reminded her of windowless rooms, doors that locked from the outside. She could hear the dispassionate voices of her abductors, feel the chafing of handcuffs and collars. Each scar was a painful memory, and she had a lot of scars.

"Hey, Edelgard."

Edelgard hadn't noticed Dorthea approach her, or rest her hand lightly on her tightly clasped hands.

"Breath Edelgard. Breath with me. In through your nose for three seconds." Dorothea breathed in loudly through her nose. Edelgard copied her. "Hold it for seven. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven. Now breathe out of your mouth for eight." Dorothea let out a loud breath, and Edelgard followed.

They repeated this four or five times, until Edelgard had relaxed her shoulders and she became aware of her surroundings again.

Dorothea sat down on the bunk next to her. "I'm sorry Eide, I shouldn't have pushed."

"No, it's ok. You were only trying to help-"

"You don't have to say that. I was wrong. Sometimes, I forget what the doctors say, that it is kinder to listen and commiserate than it is to try and problem solve."

Edelgard felt close to tears. Dorothea was a kind and understanding soul. She didn't even need to be here and she still paid attention during group and learned something. "But I trust you Dorothea. I feel like I should tell you these things."

"Never feel like you have to tell me something you don't want to talk about Edie," Dorothea insisted. "You are welcome to tell me anything you want, but I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me things that are too difficult for you to say. I care about you Edie, but you don't owe me anything."

This time, Edelgard really did start to cry.


	4. I am Ferdinand von Aeigr

A new patient had arrived at the Black Eagle Ward. Edelgard hadn't seen him, and hadn't expected to. He had arrived late last night, and had taken the spare bed in Caspar's room. The only reason Edelgard knew there was a new patient is because she had overheard some of the nurses talking about it. She figured the new boy would sleep for most of the day.

Therefore, she was shocked when a tall, ginger boy marched into the rec room during lunch. He was skinny, pale and wearing a button up dress shirt with slacks. His deep red shirt was tucked into his pants. Over his shirt he wore a formal vest, also neatly buttoned. You could almost picture him with a top hat and cane he looked so dapper compared to what Edelgard had grown used to in the hospital.

"Greetings!" he said loudly, making Edelgard jump. "I am Ferdinand von Aeigr, son of Prime Minister von Aeigr. Who do I have absolute pleasure of meeting on this fine afternoon?"

Edelgard exchanged baffled glances with Dorothea, whom she was sharing lunch. She had never heard of Prime Minister von Aeigr, but she hadn't been keeping up with politics for a long time. Ferdinand looked expectantly at Edelgard, awaiting her response.

"Um… I'm Edelgard Hresvelg," she said, extending her hand out for Ferdinand to shake.

"It is an honor, Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg," Ferdinand said, bending low and kissing her finger tips.

Edelgard just watched, stunned senseless.

"And you?" he asked, turning to Dorothea.

"I'm Dorothea Arnault," she replied, smiling brightly and extending her hand as if she expected Ferdinand to kiss her too.

Instead, Ferdinand grimaced. "Ah, a commoner…."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dorothea asked, sounding half way between confused and insulted.

"Nothing. Oh dear me, my most sincere apologies Dorothea. My good manners must have completely abandoned me." He reached out and kissed her finger, but dropped her hand the moment he had the opportunity. Then he sat down, linking his fingers together on the table and smiling at the two girls. "Tell me Dorothea, what is your occupation?"

This must be his version of small talk, if you could call it small talk with his long words and old fashioned vernacular.

"I was part of a theater group," Dorothea responded, not missing a beat. Edelgard wondered if her time on stage had prepared her for situations like this.

"A performer? How splendid! What art did you specialize in?"

"I was best known for my voice," Dorothea said, fluttering her eyelashes. Edelgard knew Dorothea loved to talk about her singing, a passion of hers.

"Marvelous. You simply must sing for me sometime," Ferdinand encouraged. "What about you Lady Edelgard, what sort of position are you set to inherit?"

Edelgard had no idea what to say to that, so she hid behind her sandwich and quickly changed the topic. "You are dressed nicely Ferdinand."

"Thank you Lady Edelgard. I should have known that one as high standing as you would recognize excellent attire when they saw it," Ferdinand preened.

"You know, you don't have to dress so formally in the hospital. They let you wear what makes you comfortable," Dorothea supplied gently.

"Nonsense Dorothea. It would be improper for a noble to dress anything short of immaculately, no matter the location," Ferdinand sounded flabbergasted.

Dorothea and Edelgard exchanged looks again. Much to Edelgard's immediate relief, a nurse walked in at that exact moment.

"Edelgard, you have a visitor," she said.

In walked Edelgard's father, his thinning hair dangling in a wiry mess around his face, eyes crinkling with joy as he caught sight of his daughter. Edelgard had know he had a chemo appointment today, and had been counting down the hours for when she would finally be able to see him again. He always liked to visit after his chemo appointments, he said it made the experience much more bearable knowing he would be able to see his daughter afterwards.

Ferdinand flew out of his seat, startling Edelgard badly. "Lady Edelgard, when you introduced yourself to me you never mentioned that your father was the emperor."

Again, Edelgard was tongue tied. Her father had been governor of Foldan City for a few terms, but emperor? Really?

"I am Ferdinand von Aeigr, and it is the highest honor I have ever received to be in your presence, your highness." He bowed low at the waist, hair flopping over his brow.

Her father stared, dumbfounded for a moment. Then, with as much dignity as he could muster, he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ferdinand von Aeigr." He extended a knobbly hand to Ferdinand.

Ferdinand shook his hand looking as if he were shaking hands with a god. His mouth opened and shut a few times before he visibly shook himself and cleared his throat. "I feel as if I must retire to my room and recompose myself. If you will excuse me ladies." He bowed one last time and left the rec room.

Everyone in the room watched him go, not quite sure what to say to each other. It was the nurse who broke the silence.

"I apologize if he made you uncomfortable, Mr. Hresvelg. Thank you for being so gracious with him."

Edelgard's father chuckled, triggering a few strained coughs. "He is not the strangest boy I have met in my long life."

"Well, I still appreciate your kindness. I'll leave you with your daughter." The nurse left the room, returning to her duties.

"I think I will go too Edie," Dorothea said, picking up her mostly empty lunch tray. "Give you some time with your father. Mr. Hresvelg," she nodded to Edelgar's father.

He nodded in return and looked again at his daughter. Even the fond smile and eye crinkles could not disguise the exhausted look in his eyes.

"Hi dad," Edelgard said, barely containing her own smile.

"Hi El."


	5. The Shower Delema

This was going to be an excruciatingly long process. Showering always was for Hubert. Placing himself in such a vulnerable position always caused him distress; no clothes, hot soapy water causing an imminent slipping hazard, the sound of pounding water dulling his hearing. The combinations of hindrances put him at an alarming disadvantage. However, Hubert knew he could not forgo showering.

He would wait until very few people were around to enter the showers. That may be late at night, or sometimes he would skip group to shower. Hubert hoped that their preoccupation with sleep or therapy would keep them away from the showers long enough for him to clean up.

Then he would start his process. There were four showers, three regular ones and one wheelchair accessible one. Each shower had two shower curtains. One to block off a changing area and one to keep the water from getting everywhere. This would be the first hurdle. Hubert would check behind each curtain, to make sure no one was lurking behind one. Then he would open all the curtains wide, so it would be harder for someone to sneak in and hide behind one without him noticing.

The next hurdle was checking the functionality of the appliances. He would make sure the fan was running, twisting the timer on the wall if it wasn't. Hubert would listen to the fan for a moment, waiting to see if the blades spun smoothly and consistently. This would ensure that air would flow out of the bathroom if someone tried to gass him. Then he would check all the drain covers, making sure they were screwed in tight. They would be his only defence against stray bullets if someone decided to try and shove a sniper up the drain and shoot him.

The last hurdle would be to place a metal can on the floor by the main door of the bathroom. It wouldn't prevent anyone from entering, but he would hear them knock the can over if they did. Then he would finally seclude himself in a shower, the one furthest from the door so he would have time to react if someone entered. Hubert would set up his soaps in the most convenient place, and ready his towel.

Stripping as fast as he could, he jumped into the shower. Spinning the dial on, water started spraying down from overhead. The cold water hit him like a shot, but the less time he was indisposed the better. Hubert would scrub systematically, top to bottom, not missing anything and not hitting anything twice. The second he was satisfactorily rinsed, he would shut off the water and grab his prepared towel. He would dry off just enough so that he wouldn't soak his clothes, and then dress himself.

The whole endeavor took less than five minutes. Then Hubert would be free to make one last sweep of the bathroom, rechecking that no one was lurking in the shadows, and he would go. Once he left the bathroom, Hubert breathed a sigh of relief. Only after he was back in his room did he start to realize that he had been holding his breath for a good portion of his shower.

He felt a little silly. Hubert had been learning of ways to combat his paranoia. Mr. Dr. Eisner had taught him to gently remind himself that his thoughts were "not likely to be true." He no longer chastised himself for being ridiculous or crazy, and Mr. Dr. Eisner told him to be proud of that. It was a sign of excellent progress. Yet, all that progress seemed to fly out the window the moment Hubert needed to take a shower.

Hubert grit his teeth and tried very hard not to beat himself up over his showering routine.


	6. Cultivating Trust

Morning group just ended for the day. Most of the patients had already filtered out of the room, leaving Edelgard and Hubert alone at the big, long table. They were in no hurry to leave. Right now was the short time period between group and lunch break. Edelgard was content to lounge a little bit longer in the group room, watching Ms. Dr. Eisner erase the whiteboard and collect neglected papers.

Hubert had also remained at the table. Edelgard didn't mind his presence. He was quiet, and generally reserved despite his psychoses. Today, he seemed a little nervous about something. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and looked like he was about to say something. Edelgard waited patiently.

"Why do you think that man says his name so much?" asked Hubert, sounding stressed.

"Who, Ferdinand?"

"Yes, Ferdinand von Aegir. Do you think it's because he isn't really Ferdinand von Aegir? That he's just trying to convince us that he is Ferdinand von Aegir and hopes that by saying it over and over again we will be more convinced?" Hubert's foot was shaking under the table. The "tap tap" of his heel on the carpet only seemed to accentuate his nervous energy.

"I don't know about that Hubert," Edelgard said.

"If he's not Ferdinand von Aegir, then who is he really? And what is he doing here? Did he come here to make someone else's life more miserable than it already is, or maybe to kill someone when they wern't expecting it?"

"Hubert," Edlegard called gently. She extended her hand across the table to him, palm open, offering him the comfort of touch if he chose to take it. "I don't think Ferdinand is out to get anyone, especially you. I think he is very sick, and far too self absorbed to be interested in harming anyone."

"But that's just it, isn't it? He's already set up the perfect cover for his nefarious schemes."

Edelgard didn't know what to say. It was like all reasonable logic was instantly rejected by the nervous man next to her.

"Hubert," said the quiet Ms. Dr. Eisner said. "What do you think is more likely? That a man with strange behaviors came to a mental hospital with the intention of hurting someone or healing."

Hubert took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he looked a little more grounded. "Yes, doctor, you're right. I'm sorry, Edelgard, sometimes I get a little carried away." He reached out and took her hand, squeezing gently.

"It's fine Hubert. I'm glad you felt safe enough to confide in me." Edelgard wasn't familiar with the feeling of being someone's confidant. She didn't remember very well how close she had been with her ten siblings. It was hard to think about them; wondering if they were dead or out there somewhere trapped and abused like she had been. She was the only one of her siblings that had been found and rescued after being abducted many years ago. However, she decided that she liked the feeling of companionship.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today Hubert? My father isn't planning on visiting today and I fear it will make lunch a rather lonely affair," Edelgard asked.

Hubert paused for a moment, glancing at Ms. Dr. Eisner, who nodded encouragingly. "That sounds… pleasant. I think I will take you up on your offer, Edelgard."


	7. Hand Knitting

"Edelgard? Are you in here?" Dorothea poked her head into Edelgard's room, searching for her friend.

What she was met with was a tiny squeak, and the terrified stare of a small girl. She had messy purple hair and a thin frame. Sitting on the floor in a nest of blankets and pillows, her fingers were entangled by bright, rainbow yarn. A book was laying open on the blanket next to her, open to a page with a large picture.

"O-only Bernie in here. Just Bernie. No Edelgard," the small girl stammered out.

"Hello Bernadetta," Dorothea said, smiling warmly at the timid girl. "I was looking for Edelgard. Have you seen her?"

"Nope, haven't seen her." Bernadetta looked down and hunched up her shoulders, trying to become as small as possible.

"That's alright Bernie, I'll keep looking."

Bernadetta nodded and twisted more yarn between her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Dorothea asked curiously.

"I-I-I…" it took her a moment to gather her words. "I'm learning how to finger knit. They won't let Bernie have her knitting needles or sewing kit, so she is learning how to knit without them. Mother brought me the book and the yarn."

"Your mother sounds really nice. Did you get to see your father too?"

Bernadetta paused, fiddling again with the bright yarn. "My dad can't see me right now. A while ago my parents divorced, mom got full custody and dad got supervised visitation. Mom and dad are on my visitation list, but the supervising social worker changes every time so I can't put them on the list. So dad can't come visit Bernie…"

"I see. Do you want to see your dad?"

"No!"

Dorothea tilted her head in confusion. "Then why did you put him on your visitors list?"

"Because I have to. Bernie would get in so much trouble if he found out I didn't let him see me."

"Oh…" Dorothea didn't think it worked that way, but Bernadetta seemed convinced. "Well, your knitting is really cool Bernie!" Dorothea decided to change the subject. "I would love to see what you make when you are done."

"Why? So you can make fun of Bernie? So you can embarrass Bernie in front of the others?"

Bernadetta began breathing rapidly through her mouth, grabbing the nearest blanket and attempting to bury herself in it. She trembled violently, tangling the yarn in the mess of pillows. With the yarn pulled taught around her fingers she was only able to cover her head in the blanket, the rest of her body still exposed to the world.

"I'm sorry Bernadetta, I would never make fun of you."

Dorothea did not receive a response from the cowering girl except for muffled cries of "Go away! Go away!"

"I'll leave you alone now. Have fun with your knitting." She backed herself out of the room and gave Bernadetta the space she was craving.


	8. Routine

The patients of the Black Eagle Ward met every morning in the conference room for group. Today was no different. Edelgard sat flanked by the ever dour Hubert and smiling Dorothea. Ferdinand von Aeigr sat at the "head" of the table, twisting his fabulous hair between his fingers. Linhardt was asleep, head pillowed on his crossed arms. Bernadetta was sitting nervously in her chair, knees hugged tightly to her chest. Petra sat quietly, eyebrows wrinkled in deep concentration. If anything was said to be different, it would be the presence of Caspar and his attendant.

Caspar wasn't exactly new, he had been to group before. He had arrived again yesterday morning, and he and his attendant insisted that Caspar participate in everything the others were doing. This was not the first time Caspar had been admitted to Garreg Mach Mental Hospital. His visits were usually brief, and the time between them even more so. This time seemed different, however. There was some unusual energy passed between the nurses and doctors whenever Caspar was brought up. It seemed like this time he would be here to stay.

Caspar was wavering in his seat, as he was wont to do. Leaning backwards and forwards slowly, occasionally smiling and giggling to himself at inappropriate times. Every time he barked out a laugh, his attendant would shush him gently and Edelgard would jump out of her skin. Everything seemed perfectly ordinary, all following the well established routine of the Black Eagle Ward.

That was until a knock came at the door. No one ever knocked at the conference room door. The door wasn't even shut, you could just come in. Yet here was a worn looking nurse standing at the door, medical bag in one hand and bored expression on his face. Ms. Dr. Eisner stared at the man with an even more blank expression than normal.

"I'm here for Caspar's blood draw," he drawled, brandishing his medical bag.

A few confused glanes flicked across the room as everyone took in what the man said. Caspar clenched his skinny hands tight to his lean chest. His rocking sped up a little and he groaned, quietly by his standards. Ms. Dr. Eisner had fixed his attendant with a look, not nearly as blank as the one she had given the disrupting nurse. His attendant was still a little green, fidgeting before the watchful gaze of her superior.

"Um… Caspar," She said, uncertainty clear even in her calm tone. "Would it be ok if we left for a little bit?"

"NO!" Caspar said, the "o" extended and swallowed deep in his throat. He began rocking faster.

"I will let you play with your boxing gloves if you let us go do this now," she coaxed, giving him a reassuring smile that did not reach her eyes.

Caspar shook his head vehemently, dislodging a little bit of drool from his lips. His rocking increased and he wrinkled his nose.

The attendant looked like she was struggling with something, then she turned to Ms. Dr. Eisner. "Would it be ok if we did this after group?"

Ms. Dr. Eisner gave her a small smile, just a little up tick of her lips, before turning her attention to the waiting nurse. "You heard her. You will have to wait until we are finished here."

The nurse looked annoyed. "We can't just do it now, while he is sitting here."

Edelgard visibly paled, Hubert's fists clenched on the desk, and Bernadetta silently slid under the table.

"Absolutely not," Ms. Dr. Eisner said, and to the patients who knew her best, she sounded like she was scolding him.

"I don't exactly have time to wait around and do nothing," he grumbled, crossing his arms. He sounded as if Ms. Dr. Eisner should be glad he showed up at all.

"Then you should have come at the time you were scheduled to," She said, turning back to the white board and finishing the word she had been writing.

With such a clear dismissal, the nurse harrumphed, and left the doorway, presumably going to wait for Caspar in his and Ferdinand's room. The room breathed a sigh of relief, and Bernadetta crawled back out from under the table. Caspar hadn't quiet taken in what had happened yet, and was still rocking away in his chair.

"Don't worry Caspar," his attendant said quietly, all her confidence returned to her now that she felt she was doing the right thing. "You will have your blood draw just like we planned, when you usually go back to your room anyways. Remember us talking about that? And I will still let you play with your gloves, just like I promised."

Caspar eventually slowed down, and unclenched his hands from his chest. The attendant carefully wiped the drool away from his chin, and group resumed. Everything went back to the regular routine.


End file.
